


Devote to Me

by singedsun



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Femslash February, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: She barely gives thought to the lyrics, adding song that resonate almost as soon as she realizes her thoughts have drifted back to Villanelle.Maybe if there’s enough of them a pattern will emerge. Maybe they hold a key to understanding Villanelle. More often than she listens to the list, she is scrolling through it as if they might hold a clue to her own subconscious. Maybe they don’t hold the key to Villanelle, but to herself.





	Devote to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are three links in this fic.
> 
> Title is from the song Tides by The xx.

When Eve left London to chase after Villanelle, she started a new playlist while waiting in the airport. It was a small thing, busy work to keep her mind off the excitement of flying of the chase, of trying to dream up whatever Villanelle would be doing at just that moment. She scrolled through song after song, trying to find a mood that would fit the jittery excitement under her skin. 

It’d started big and dumb and overly dramatic: Steve Miller Band - Jet Airliner [ . ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlFXhigvTvM)

Sure, it was on the nose for someone literally getting ready to board an airplane but it was also  familiar and the nostalgia of it made her smile. 

Over time though, the playlist changes. It morphs with her mood and her surroundings and she adds songs to it she has to Shazam from cafe and market speakers to figure out what they are. For travel it’s just fine, a sort of digital scrapbook of her time in France, Hungary, Russia and every small shitty hotel between. 

A second playlist started the day after she left the car to meet Villanelle in the field. She hadn’t named it at first. It started with a single song. A single refrain she heard over and over and over while she was in the shower and her mind kept veering after the mysterious blonde assassin. So she started with a single song on an unnamed playlist: The xx - Tides [ . ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snzRaYU11DE)

And she leaves it for days, the dark ambience of the song leaving her brain with it’s new home on the playlist. The songs pile up quickly after Russia. And still the title of the list is blank, Spotify happy enough to supply the date in its place. She barely gives thought to the lyrics, adding song that resonate almost as soon as she realizes her thoughts have drifted back to Villanelle. 

Maybe if there’s enough of them a pattern will emerge. Maybe they hold a key to understanding Villanelle. More often than she listens to the list, she is scrolling through it as if they might hold a clue to her own subconscious. Maybe they don’t hold the key to Villanelle, but to herself. 

The problem should’ve been more clear before her afternoon in Paris, in Villanelle’s apartment, but it wasn’t. It was a new playlist. It was a song. And it was the scent of flowers in her perfume [ . ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1xHlnfhYlk)


End file.
